


The Lost Gems

by Flareuk, RockWithItWriting



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flareuk/pseuds/Flareuk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first chapter of the collaborative steven universe fanfic that i’m writing with flareuk with our own platoon of gems!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

Andradite wasn’t sure what was wrong, but she was forming. Not that it was inherently wrong- of course not- but it felt wrong.

Her body, lanky and skinny, formed first but her chest hurt as if something was wrong with the diamond shape gem that was there. Still, she pushed on through the pain, hair growing short, long, short and then long again as her clothing, a striped, light green jumper that ended high on her thighs.

That’s, again, when Andradite knew something was gravely wrong. She was fully formed, just in the milliseconds between lights and physical form, when she opened her eyes and couldn’t see from her right eye. Then she landed on her hands and knees and tried to take a deep breath but found her throat completely closed and her left arm missing- well, an arm. She pushed herself up, tripping over the loincloth that hung to her knees from a belt round her waist, as her right hand found her gem as her fingers ran over they stopped short when they found the crack.

Right through the middle of her shining, green gem she was cracked and the thought of it made tears spring to Andradite’s eyes. Surely she had been captured, imprisoned, and they hadn’t bothered to chain her because she was cracked. What would Rose say when she found out? Andradite finally took the time to observe the room, leaning heavily to her right side trying to make up for the weight shift from her previous form. There were bubbles floating in the air all around her, floating and to her horror they were almost all pink or red.

They were all colored like Rose but all thoughts halted in Adradite’s head when she spotted the ovular, black gem hanging in a bubble just above Andradite and she gasped. She was unsure if she could still bend the earth to her will but as she rose her right hand and the ground lurched beneath her and carried her to the bubble she suspected was her fellow platoon member and she snatched the bubble out of the air before the ground crumbled beneath her and she landed hard on her back.

“Serendibite?” Andradite whispered to the bubble, looking over to it, “Is that you?” She prodded the bubble and it popped, immediately lighting up the room as Serendibite formed. Andradite watched, the familiar tall, heavyset body taking form in the light from the gen on the left eye, an insane amount of curly hair poofing out as Serendibite landed on her feet with precision, one eye scanning the room before it landed on Andradite.

The latter, cracked gem on the floor took in her friend with relief and terror. Serendibite stood tall over her, the jumpsuit emphasizing her sizely body and the stars exposing the gem’s knees making Andradite emotional with fear of what had happened to the rebellion and her leader. After a long silence Serendibite fell to her knees, cradling Andradite as tears welled up in Serendibite’s  one eye.

“What happened to you, Andy?” Serendibite stood and spoke again, “What happened to me?” But Andradite, Andy, couldn’t speak as her throat hadn’t formed so she shook her head, grasping onto the fabric around Serendibite’s chest, the same fabric the was hanging down onto Serendibite’s stomach. Andradite looked at her darker, grey and black friend as they searched each other’s singular eye but then they heard voices. They were unfamiliar, but coming closer to where they were stood so Serendibite turned and carried the guard away before spotting a painfully familiar gem hovering.

“There,” Serendibite said, voice high and clear, “I think that’s Cherry. It looks like she’s cracked too- I’m going to launch you and you grab that- whatever- she’s in, okay?” Andradite merely nodded and then she was flying through the air, reaching for the bubble but she just fell short and nicked it with her nail, popping it, but then she was plummeting again.

Serendibite caught Andy before hitching the smaller gem under her arm and sprinting around a corner just as a door opened, voice spilling into the cavernous room. “Have you seen Labradorite?” Serendibite whispered, lips brushing against the shell of Andy’s ear.

The latter just shook her head, feeling the cool tears of Serendibite drip onto her skin as they hid.


	2. Chapter 2

Serendabite and Andradite were taking cover. As they were hiding, the gem that Serendabite was holding onto began to glow. Serendabite and Andradite took a step back to give her some room to form. The pinkish red cracked gemstones floated and began to form, a glowing pink silhouette forming with the gemstone In her naval. The silhouette took on a small, thick form and fell to the floor on her hands and knees. 

“Cherry!” Serendabite yelled, looking on at her friend as she stood up from the floor. She watched her glitch out for a minute before she replied. 

“Serendabite? You’re, okay?” Cherry asked, confused.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Do you not remember wh-” she glitched out again, “-at happened?” 

“The last thing I remember, we were on our way to take out a group of quartz soldiers in the mountains, and now we’re, in here.” She waved her hand around the room that they were in. It was red, with hundreds of bubbles floating in the air and a lava pool in the center. She stopped motioning when her gaze fell upon a group of four people. 

Andradite began to glitch out too, and sat down on the ground. Serendabite looked down at her and back to Cherry with a worried look on her face. 

“Cherry, we might need to fight, are you able summon your weapon?” She asked, summoning her axe. 

Cherry looked down at her cracked gem and concentrated, it began to glow and her weapons began to materialize, but it fizzled out. 

“Agghhh, this is just great, I get cracked and poofed and now this. I better be able to, do, this,” she looked down at her hand and it became engulfed in a velvet flame, “Aha! Alright, I’ll make the first move. Serendabite, do you know where Labradorite is?” Serendabite began to scan the bubbles in the room quickly until she found their leader’s gem in a pink bubble. 

“I found them!” Serendabite informed the team. “Andy, while Cherry attacks, you launch me through the air with your earthbending towards the bubble, and you stay back, you’re in no shape to fight this battle. Andradite nodded in agreement, beginning to concentrate on the earth beneath Serendabite. Cherry leaped out from behind the cover and launched her attack.

She started off by throwing a handful of flames at the tallest figure, but she had somehow known an attack was coming and was already prepared to dodge, and had summoned a pair of gauntlets. Cherry glitched out and then summoned two handfuls of her flames, and braced herself for a punch. She was hit with an uppercut and sent flying into the air, and was then wrapped up by a whip mid air. She spread her flames along the whip and felt the whip lose its slack and broke free, landing on the ground on her side. While that was happening, Serendabite had recovered Labradorites bubble after being launched by Andradite. 

"Serendabite! Pop-” Cherry had began to yell, but glitched out again, “it. Hurry!” Cherry was then hit by a spin dash attack and lost her breath, and began to glitch out some more.

Serendabite looked over at the thin lanky figure with a spear pointed at her before she squeezed the bubble until it popped, catching the ovular Labradorite gem as it fell.


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet labradorite. [written by elijia]

Almost immediately they began to form, warmth spreading from the tips of their fingers to the tips of their toes. They shone and dropped to the ground, landing on all fours before looking up to find Cherry glitching, a cracked gem on her navel as a purple whip wrapped around her.

Rage filled every inch of the lanky, blue gem’s being as the gem on the top of their left hand began to glow they used their other hand to draw a mace, eyes following the whip until it landed on a small, purple gem.

Labradorite wasted no time in twirling their mace over their head, hitting the purple one directly on the chest, the poof signalling Labradorite had won what little of a battle it was. “Cherry, behind me!” They ordered, turning their gaze to the other gems in the room.

The rage was still pulsing, but Serendibite’s cool hands on their hips calmed them as they fought to recognize the gems in front of them. They drew another mace, stepping forward out of their lover’s grip to approach the two gems still on the defense.

“You look familiar,” They said, voice cold and high, “State your names.” They swung their mace slowly at their side, ready to attack and protect their platoon but tears filled the shorter gems eyes as she stepped forward.

“You’re… Labradorite,” She whispered, “You don’t remember me?” In a flash it all came back to the blue gem, mace hitting the floor with a resounding echo. The gem in front of them was Pearl… Garnet, but the gem that Labradorite had poofed was still unfamiliar. “You look so different,” Pearl continued, taking in the short, curly hair atop Labradorite’s head, the jumpsuit and loincloth that hung nearly to their ankles with a golden star on the bottom.

Labradorite took a step back, directly into Serendibite’s arms. “What happened? I thought, when I reformed… I had been poofed, but I thought that we had been captured.” They turned, threat nonexistent, and threw their arms around Serendibite and pressed their face into her neck, tears brimming in her eyes. Before anyone could answer they caught sight of Andy and Cherry, leaning on one another as they both glitched out.

Serendibite let Labradorite go before they made their way to Andy and Cherry, picking the latter up to cradle her in their arms. Nodding their head at Andy, Serendibite took the hint and picked her up before Labradorite, the leader, addressed Garnet and Pearl, “Rose,” They said, “We need Rose. Please. I know we just attacked you, and I don’t know what’s going on but we need to heal my soldiers.”

Labradorite watched as Pearl’s face fell and her eyes filled with tears, “It’s been longer than you think, Labradorite.”

“Surely it couldn’t have taken me too long to regenerate.”

Garnet stepped forward, gem cool as it rested on Labradorite’s shoulder, “It has been a long time. We can heal your soldiers, but you must trust us.”

Serendibite came to stand next to her lover, a silent plea to them to accept Garnet’s offer. Labradorite looked at her and then back to Garnet before they nodded. The new gems followed behind their crystal counterparts out of a door and into a base made completely out of wood. Serendibite moved closer to Labradorite when a flash of flesh shot by them, a grinning boy stopping in front of them.

“Who are you?” He grinned up at them, “Why did you come out of Garnet’s room?” Cherry squirmed in Larbadorite’s arms before peering down at the boy, who had a mess of dark hair and wide, brown eyes. The boy grinned and turned to Garnet, who lifted him up and turned him to face the four gems, stood closer together, looking tense and on edge.

“These are more Crystal Gems,” Garnet said, “Rose sent them on an expedition and then they were lost. We finally decided they had been shattered in the mountains and went on without them.” Slowly, Labradorite and Serendibite let their partners down, Andy and Cherry shielded by their larger bodies.

“I’m Labradorite,” Said gem stepped forward and brandished their mace, gazing upon the small, human boy, “And we require the assistance of Rose Quartz, leader of the Crystal Gems.” And then Cherry burst past them, scowl on her face.

“I don’t care how much R-o-se betrayed us,” She growled, “We need hea-led.”

Steven looked at the cracked gem, confusion in his eyes, “Rose betrayed you?” And then he lifted his shirt, gazing down at the pink gemstone on his stomach. Shock rocked through the gems that were standing before him.

It was Rose Quartz’s gem.

On a human.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Flareuk

“What the actual fuck is going on?” Andradite thought exasperatedly, looking over at the small boy who had possession of Rose Quartz’s gem, still unable to talk due to being cracked. 

The boy was still looking downward at his gemstone, somber. He didn’t look up until Labradorite had addressed him again, “You! Is that THE Rose Quartz’s gemstone?” they had asked, with a hint of authority to it. 

The boy broke out of his trance and his voice picked up, meeting their gaze. “I’m her son.” HE began to smile, “My name’s Steven by the way.”

Labradorite looked puzzled, still staring at the small hybrid standing before them. There was a moment of silence, labradorite trying to process their thoughts. Trying to remember what had happened to them last. They were drawing a blank, only remembering being in the mountains with Andradite, Serendibite, and Cherry. And then, they were here, being told that Rose was in the possession of her “son” with two of her allies cracked and glitching out. Their train of thought was broken as the small quartz soldier that they had poofed earlier had began to reform, her gemstone rising from Pearl’s grasp. The quartz had not changed her appearance and landed on her feet, ready to fight.

“Alright I got you this ti-” She was cut off by Garnet who had placed her hand on Amethyst’s shoulder.

“Amethyst, these were crystal gems from the war, they’re our guests.” Garnet informed her, Amethyst letting out a short scoff. 

“Are there any more secret crystal gems that I should know about?!”

Pearl stepped in. “Amethyst, there were many crystal gems back during the war, honestly you shouldn’t be that surprised that there are others.” 

Amethyst just gave a sigh and fell silent.

Cherry had pushed her way to Steven. “You, if you h----ave Rose Quarts’z gem, does that mean that you can heal? 

“Why yes, yes I can.” he replied, looking down at her cracked belly button gemstone. “Oh hey, You have a belly button gem like me!”

“Yea ye---a yea, whatever. Can you j---ust make some tears already and f--x me.” Cherry demanded, getting tired from glitching out. “And get my pal Andy back th---ere too.” Andradite lifted her head from Serendibite’s massive arm. 

“Well, I don’t have healing tears, but I have healing spit.” Steven answered, beginning to lick his hand. ”Here it comes!” Steven made contact with Cherry’s gemstone, it letting off a bright glow as it had fixed the crack running through it.

“Augh, finally, that was so annoying. Let’s see if I can-” She began to summon her weapon, “Aha. it worked! You really do have that traitor’s gem!” Her axe had appeared in her hand, and just as soon as it had appeared, it vanished.

All the crystal gems looked at Cherry for what she had said, disgust and confusion on all of their faces except for Andradite and Steven’s.

“Traitor?” Steven asked, taking a step back.

“Oh, what you guys probably don’t know how we were poofed, i mean, did you even see the bubble that labradorite was in, It was in a, you guess it, Rose Quartz bubble. Here, heal Andradite and then we will explain, and by the looks of it, Sendy and Labradorite don’t look as though they know what I’m talking about either.” 

Serendibite and Andradite looked at each other before Serendibite walked forward carrying Andradite. She set her down gently in front of Steven, with Steven taking a look at the cracked diamond shaped green gem on Andradite’s chest. He licked his hand and placed it upon her gemstone, a green light emanating from the gemstone as it healed, and the rest of Andradite had formed, becoming whole. She rose to her feet, her height a little shorter than Pearl’s.

“Oohh, this is much better.” Andradite began to deeply stretch her limbs. She turned and looked at everybody, then stopped looking around when she met Cherry and a look of mutual bitterness shot between them, remembering what had gotten them poofed. “Should I explain or shall you?” She asked Cherry, beginning to feel uneasy surrounded by all the unknowing gems in the room. Pearl’s face covered with rage, and Garnet’s displaying a scowl that could be seen through her visor. Amethyst was baring her teeth, hand over her gemstone. 

“Alright, here it comes, the reason why we’ve been gone for, i don’t know, how long were we out? Oh well, I’ll begin.” Cherry had started.

 

Labradorite was leading the way through the snow covered mountains, they were accompanied by her platoon, which she was the leader of. Their formation was that of a diamond, with LAbradorite in front, Andradite to Labradorite’s left and behind them, Cherry to the right side of Labradorite, even with Andradite, and Serendibite in the rear, lined up with Labradorite. 

The attack had come quickly, Serendibite was poofed first, her gem bubbled and transported away before the brown smoke had even cleared. WIth a flash, Labradorite was taken out and poofed in the same manner before they could even turn around. Cherry and Andradite reacted quickly, Andradite using her earthbending to launch herself and Cherry away from their original positions. They landed together about 100 feet away and waited for the blue smoke to clear. The figure that was standing there once the smoke had disappeared was non other than ROse Quartz. There was no trace of Labradorite’s gemstone either. 

“Cherry! What is she doing!” Betrayal heard in her voice as she turned and looked down at her remaining comrade. “Why is she doing this?” Cherry looked back at her and met her gaze, tears welling in her eyes. 

“I don’t know, but I’m gonna find out” Cherry said through gritted teeth, beginning to summon two thick handfuls of flames, the intensity of the heat melting the snow around them. 

“Alright, I’ve got your back.” Andradite responded, getting her hands ready to control the Earth. Cherry aimed her hands at the ground at an angle, letting loose a burst of her flames and launching herself in the direction of Rose Quartz, Andradite following behind by launching herself with the Earth again.

Cherry landed with a heavy thud on her feet in front of her leader. Andradite landed gracefully behind Cherry. “Rose, what are you doing?” Cherry demanded, flames still welling in her palms. Rose looked down at her, a single tear and a hint of sadness on her face. She raised her sword in a split second and attempted to finish Cherry like the others, but instead of making contact, the blade had struck an earth wall that had been summoned. Cherry had leaped backwards and summoned her axe, her flames disappearing. She held the weapon in front of her, the chain at the end gripped tight in her palm. Rose darted around the wall and Went for Andradite, Sword ready to thrust, Andradite reacted quickly and launched herself straight up in the air, her sword impaling the risen earth. Cherry flashed in, swinging her Axe, but was blocked by the sword. A few blows were exchanged with heavy force, the ground trembling beneath them with every hit the axe and sword made against each other. Rose them summoned her bubble, sending Cherry flying backwards off balance. She steadied herself with a jet of flame from one of her hands as she held her weapon with her other. She let out a surprised gasp when she saw Rose was an inch from her, Sword almost touching her chest, when Andradite delivered a hard blow to Rose’s back from the air. Rose was sent into a crater in the ground as Cherry landed. 

“Cherry, we need to fuse!” Andradite screamed, watching Rose float out of the crater unscathed. 

“Alright!” Cherry responded, her weapon dissipating and beginning to twirl into Andradite. The two gems began to glow and their bodies merged, becoming one. A large figure took their place, Milky Quartz. She brushed away her wild white hair readied her stance, her four arms ready. She summoned two of Cherry Quartz’s chained axes, and propelled herself towards Rose quartz with her Earthbending. Rose Summoned her shield to block the attack of her larger opponent and knocked Milky Quartz back with a hefty shove. As she was flying backwards, Milky through her two axes at Rose and grabbed the end of the Chain to gain add some extra momentum to the attack. It was useless, however, as Rose dodged the attack effortlessly and began her counterattack. Rose drew close to Milky, but she batted her away with one of her arms and followed it with throwing a couple hot balls of bleach orange fire in her direction. Rose had summoned her bubble once again to block the blaze and landed gracefully. 

“Rose, I’m going to ask you one more time, why are you doing this?” Milky had questioned, her smooth voice echoing around the mountain.

There was no answer from her, she just drew her sword. “Alright, well if that's the way you want it.” Milky had declared. She slammed her hands to the ground and summoned a large boulder that had began to melt and turn into magma. She then propelled it towards her at a blinding speed, however it was dodged with ease. Milky then slammed all four arms down to the earth, and began to turn the ground around her into magma. She then started to control it like a liquid and started splashing it at the quartz soldier, to no avail as Rose had formed her bubble again to protect herself from the scorching attack. 

It was Rose’s turn now. Without giving any warning, she blazed towards the fusion, sword in hand. She then made herself float right in front of their face, using her sword to deliver a shard slice across Andaradite’s gemstone. The magma stopped moving and MIlky let out a scream. She raised an arm and summoned Cherry’s axe again, only to have it quickly knocked away by Rose, and she delivered a sword attack to Cherry’s gemstone.

Milky Quartz began to glitch out, and started to glow, beginning to unfuse. The figure began to split, but had come back together and the light had subsided.

She was panting, “Come on Andy we c----an do this, let’s keep it tog---ther.” She had began to speak. “We’re cracked, Cherry, I dont know how much longer we can keep th---is up.” Milky began to glow again, this time separating into her component gems Andradite and Cherry Quartz. Rose delivered a quick blow to the both of them, poofing and bubbling as she did to Serendibite and Labradorite.


	5. 5.

Labradorite was shaking when Cherry stopped talking, looking to her leader for commands. All eyes were on the thin, blue gem radiating rage with every step they took toward Steven. Their dreads fell into their eyes, obstructing their vision but it was like their body knew where to go, when to draw their weapon.

“You betrayed us, Rose,” They spoke, voice deep. The Crystal Gems behind Steven readied themselves for Labradorite to draw their mace to attack the small boy. But they never did, “You betrayed the whole movement. Did the jasper platoon make it to base camp? Hm? How many more Crystal Gems did you let Homeworld shatter because you attacked your own platoon!?” They were screaming by the end of their statement, towering over Steven.

“Labra,” Serendibite spoke up, looking at the back of her lover, “I don’t think Rose knows what happened… Just look at her. She’s small and… Fleshy. Is it even the same Rose Quartz?” Labradorite’s chest heaved as they processed their lovers words, eyes flickering over Steven’s face as tears welled in his eyes, an embarrassed flush rushing over his face from his neck.

“You’re right,” They finally said, taking a step back, finally looking to Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet. Recognition flicked over their face, but from a memory long ago in a body not quite their own. The memory was tinted rose by love, a body formed by two who loved each other for eternity. Labradorite narrowed their eyes at Garnet before glancing back to Serendibite. “It’s her, the First.” They spoke reverently, pointing at Garnet. “The Ruby and Sapphire that fused in Blue Diamond’s court.”

“I’ve seen them in your memories,” Serendibite’s eyes widened as she joined Labradorite, much to the surprise of Steven and the rest of the Crystal Gems.

“You knew my mom and Garnet before she was Garnet?” Steven’s voice warbled as he stepped back into the protective grasp of Amethyst.

“We’ve been bubbled since the first Gem War, kid,” Cherry growled, “Labradorite and Serendibite are too far up each other’s asses to try and figure out why you’ve got Rose’s gem and a fleshy, human body.”

“Language, Cherry,” Andradite chastised, “We’re in front of the original Crystal Gems and Rose Quartz and you’re thinking about figuring out why she’s fleshy? We should be asking about Bismuth, Jet, Snowflake!” She was desperate, “What happened to everyone else? Rose underwent such a transformation, we all got bubbled. For Diamond’s sake, Cherry, we almost died!”

The silence of the room was broken by Steven, sadness and depression turning to anger in his chest, “Stop calling me Rose! I’m not Rose! I’m Steven! I’m her son and she gave up her form to save me and the Crystal gems stopped Homeworld and I stopped the Cluster! And you guys are scary and new and I don’t know any of you!” The Lost Gems looked down at the boy who let his tears roll down his cheeks before turning and running, Pearl calling his name and reaching out for him.

Garnet was the first to speak, “Amethyst, Pearl, go after him. I’ll explain. Sapphire and Ruby both served on Blue Diamond’s court with Labradorite and Cherry. They were they when I first came to be.”

“And what about the green one and the big one?” Amethyst sassed, causing Andradite to step forward until she was standing next to Labradorite, the same height as her leader.

“Watch it, shortstack.” She growled, “We’re standing on nothing but ground and that’s my favorite weapon.” But Labradorite put a hand on her shoulder, blue gem glinting in the light. Amethyst growled but followed Pearl out of the door, leaving Garnet facing the four Lost Gems. She extended one hand to Serendibite.

“I don’t believe we’ve met,” She said, able to look Serendibite in the eyes because they were the same height, “I’m Garnet.”   


“The First. You’re the whole reason the Crystal Gems knew we could fuse with other gems.” Garnet nodded and smiled before extending another hand to Andradite. “Andradite,” Serendibite warned, “Be nice.”

“How can I be nice when I reformed without an arm or, you know, a throat?” But she begrudgingly took Garnet’s hand and shook it, looking up at the taller gem and tried to push the scowl off of her face. “Are you going to shake Labra and Cherry’s hands or was this just a friendly introduction for the Yellow Diamond lackeys?” Garnet let out a laugh and then stepped back.

“Would you be more comfortable if I unfused? I’m sure Ruby and Sapphire would be more than excited to see you all.” Labradorite took their lovers hand in theirs before nodding.

“Familiar faces would be nice. I’d be less nervous looking the First in the face.”

Nobody in the room shielded their eyes when Garnet’s body turned to light and then Ruby and Sapphire stood in front of them, their personalities present in their body language. Ruby was grinning, staring straight at Cherry, an old friend, and Sapphire’s hands were crossed in front of her, looking down.

“Sapphire,” Labradorite grinned, “Ever the diplomat. This is why Blue Diamond always did like you better than me.”

“Maybe she liked me better because I listened better than you, Labradorite. You have always been too headstrong to be a slave.” Labradorite chuckled and leaned against Serendibite, “It’s nice to see you again after so many years. We thought you all had been shattered.” She shuffled closer to Ruby, who spoke next.

“At least, that’s what Rose told us when you didn’t come back. The Homeworld Jasper’s never found our camp, so we assumed you were lost in the battle and died martyrs.” Cherry scoffed.

“What’s been going on since we’ve been gone? What’s up with Rose’s new form? Where’s everyone else?” The two gems looked at each other and sighed.

  
“Rose died and gave her life, her gem, to Steven. He’s a hybrid, half human, half gem. He’s nothing we’ve ever seen before.” Sapphire’s voice was level and calm as if she was not blowing the minds of the Lost Gems. “He’s special. Most of us were lost in the war. The only Crystal Gems left are myself, Ruby, Pearl, and Amethyst.”

“And us, of course,” Cherry said, voice cocky, “You think just because Rose got the jump on us we’re not Crystal Gems, anymore?” Ruby smirked and dashed forward to punch Cherry in the arm, both of the gems the same height as they grinned at each other.

“Of course not, Cherry! You guys were one of the most feared platoons that we had! Besides us, of course.” Sapphire laughed as Ruby posed. The love they showed for each other made Labradorite smile, looking up at the gem they loved with the same ferocity. Serendibite wrapped an arm around them, pulling their body close to hers.

“I can’t believe everyone else is gone.” She mumbled.

“Gone or corrupted, probably,” Labradorite murmured, “I was there when the Diamond’s created the Corruption Song. Rose rescued me from being a test.” They were well aware all eyes were on them, “I never thought that she could… Do something so horrible to her own people.”

“We did the same thing to gems who came from where we came from. We shattered gems, too.” Serendibite insisted, “Maybe Rose thought we were going rouge, or something. The Rose I know never would have done this!”

“Well she did!” Andradite exploded, rounding on the couple standing together. Both Ruby and Cherry moved to stand between the green gem and the couple she was yelling at, “I watched her poof you, bubble you. She cracked my gem when Cherry and I were Milky Quartz and I felt her shatter Cherry’s gem, too. She tried to shatter us, Serendibite. Just because you weren’t there to see that doesn’t mean it didn’t happen!”

The room was filled with tension and just as Serendibite moved to reply to Andradite, Labradorite tugged her away, “Don’t, Bite. Andy’s right, you know. If she and Cherry say Rose did this to us, she did. She’s the only one who knew where we were going that day.” The four gems all felt the sadness well inside their bodies and soon they were all looking at different spots on the floor, tears in their eyes, as Sapphire and Ruby refused into Garnet. She left them, to give them privacy, but nobody in the platoon knew what to say so they just looked at each other, crying, hoping that the day they woke up in wasn’t the same as the one they last remembered.


End file.
